1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to systems configured to facilitate communication in an apparatus, and in particular, to an interface configured to manage the operation of one or more radio modules in the apparatus.
2. Background
Improvements in the variety of different communication functionalities that may be integrated into apparatuses and the quality of service (QoS) that can be provided for these various features has allowed apparatuses enabled for wireless communication to proliferate in the global marketplace. Wireless communication devices (WCDs) have become commonplace for both personal and business use, allowing users to transmit and receive voice, text and graphical data from a multitude of geographic locations. The wireless communication networks utilized by these devices span different frequencies and cover different transmission distances. For example, mobile apparatuses that typically utilize cellular communication like GSM or CDMA for long range wireless voice or data communication may also include support for close-proximity or short-range wireless communication such as Bluetooth™, WLAN, RFID, IR, etc.
However, benefits that may be realized from providing increased functionality in a single wireless apparatus may be mitigated by interference problems related to the management of multiple concurrent wireless flows occurring in the apparatus. In at least one example scenario, active applications such as telephonic communication, email, text messaging, Internet browsers, etc. may be manipulated by users via wirelessly coupled peripheral devices (e.g., headsets, keyboards, automotive communication systems, external memory storage, etc.). These activities may result in concurrent wireless communication occurring over a variety of different wireless communication mediums. When operating in a substantially simultaneous manner, a plurality of wireless communication mediums may inadvertently interfere with each other. This self-induced interference, which may be worsened by factors such as environmental conditions, may negatively impact the quality of service (QoS) in some or all of the active communication.
Even if control resources that are enabled to coordinate wireless activity that may occur in a relatively simultaneous manner were incorporated in apparatuses, this situation may be further complicated through the utilization of radio support equipment (e.g., radio modules) from different manufacturers. In particular, each manufacturer may incorporate different wireless interaction control technologies; utilize different control strategies, etc. in their radio modules. This makes the use of equipment from different manufacturers difficult due to the need to customize interaction with each manufacturer's radio module. For example, each of the variety of radio modules would necessitate customized inputs for performing different forms of control.